1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device, an inkjet print head, and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a piezoelectric device having improved piezoelectric characteristics while being environmentally friendly, an inkjet print head, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet print head is generally an apparatus for printing an image of a predetermined color by discharging a small amount of droplet of ink for printing to a desired position on a recording paper. As ink discharging types for the inkjet printer, there are provided an electro-thermal transducer (a bubble jet type), generating bubbles in ink using a heat source and discharging the ink by this force as well as an electro-mechanical transducer (a piezoelectric type), discharging ink by a change in ink volume generated due to deformation of a piezoelectric substance using the piezoelectric substance.
The piezoelectric type inkjet print head is manufactured by cutting machining a plurality of thin plates mainly made of a ceramic material, a metal material, a synthetic resin material, or the like, to form an ink channel, and stacking the plurality of thin plates. A piezoelectric device is mounted on the inkjet print head so as to apply pressure to the ink channel. Voltage is applied to the piezoelectric device to apply pressure to the ink channel, such that the ink may be discharged.
The piezoelectric device has a structure in which a piezoelectric substance is disposed between two electrodes charged with different polarities, the piezoelectric substance being formed by printing a piezoelectric substance paste containing a piezoelectric substance composition. In addition, the piezoelectric device may be manufactured by sintering the piezoelectric substance paste.
In the case of a general piezoelectric substance composition, a firing temperature of 1000° C. or more is required. When a firing temperature is high, materials constituting the electrodes may be volatilized or materials constituting a substrate may be deformed, such that material properties are deteriorated. In addition, cadmium (Cd) is generally used in order to lower a firing temperature, which is a barrier to meeting environmental protection regulations. Therefore, research into various materials capable of implementing excellent piezoelectric characteristics while substituting for Cd has been conducted.